Extra cellular matrix components, such as collagen, proteoglycans and other glycoconjugates are being identified in ocular tissues such as trabecular meshwork, sclera, lens capsule and chorioretinal complex, with particular emphasis on Bruch's membrane. These components are isolated from the tissues by various extraction procedures and compared to the components synthesized by organ culture of these tissues in the presence of radiolabeled precursors. Biochemical characterization is accomplished by column chromatography, sodium dodecyl sulface polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis and enzymatic and chemical degradations. Alterations of the connective tissue components may play a role in certain ocular diseases such as in glaucoma and in drusenoid macular degeneration. Diseased tissues are also being studied to gain insight into the role of extracellular matrix components in these disorders.